


Day Care

by MaeveBran



Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Same Performer in Different Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-06
Updated: 2006-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes has some unsettling moments when he picks his 'son' up from day care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Care

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Myriad of Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36077) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



> For the August fic-a-day. Takes place, with permission, in the AU created by jedibuttercup in her Angel/Stargate story, "A Myriad of Lives".

Wesley's heart rate skyrocketed. Angel had just walked into the day care where his son Daniel Grant was! 

Then he remembered Angel couldn't be out in the sunlight where that man had just come from. He also remembered that this must be the FBI man who worked with Dr. Temperance Brennan at the Jeffersonian Institute. Wes worked there himself in the rare documents department, and had occasionally seen Special Agent Seeley Booth with Dr. Brennan. Wes knew it wasn't Angel but it didn't matter, he still had palpitations every time he saw Agent Booth. The first time, Wes had thought it must be a Shanshued Angel, but there hadn't been an Apocalypse since Sunnydale a year ago. Wes had heard that Angel had burned up in the fight and was now a pile of dust. Wes had been both relieved and saddened at the news.

"Agent Booth, are you here to pick up Parker?" a day care worker asked.

"I most certainly am," answered the Angel look alike. He bent down and opened his arms and addressed his son, "Come here, Bub. Time to go."

A kid left the friend he had been playing with and ran straight for the open arms. Booth wrapped his arms tightly around Parker and carried him out the door, only pausing to pick up his son's backpack on the way.

Wes was startled to realize that Parker was his son's friend. He had heard about Parker from Daniel, of course. But Parker's last name had not been mentioned. How strange. 

Wes wondered if Angel would have been as good of a father. But he quickly put the kibosh on those thoughts, since there would never be a chance to find out. Angel was dead at the Hellmouth and he, Wes, had taken Angel's son away from him.

It was a good thing, Wes reminded himself. According to his friend, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Angel would have killed his son a year ago-- just before the final fight in Sunnydale.


End file.
